codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary Of Terms
Because so many of the words and phrases in the Code Lyoko franchise require explanation, here is a compendium of words, phrases, and their meanings. Due to the wiki's quality standards regarding canon and fan-made content, they have been listed separately. Canon Entries * Code Lyoko : This can refer to either the Code Lyoko franchise as a whole, or just seasons 1-4. It is best just to ask. * Code Lyoko Evolution : This phrase is the name of a spinoff/5th season made by Moonscoop. * Code Lyoko Chronicles : This is an umbrella term for the spinoff novels of tier-3 canon published by Atlantyca. The phrase refers to "The Underground Castle", "The Nameless City", "The Return of the Pheonix", and "The Army of Nothing". * Code Lyoko: Get Ready To Virtualize : The first Nintendo DS game in the Code Lyoko franchise. * Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. : The second Nintendo DS game in the Code Lyoko franchise. * Code Lyoko: Quest For Infinity : The only console game in the Code Lyoko franchise. It was released for the Wii, PS2, and PSP. * Garage Kids : The definitive prototype pilot to Code Lyoko. It was a short pilot developed by Antefilms. * Les enfants : Another prototype for Code Lyoko. This one created character models and was used as the introduction for a film festival. * Lyoko Warriors : An umbrella term for the protagonists of Code Lyoko. Note: This was originally a fan-created term during Code Lyoko's original broadcast, but then the writers and translators made it canon. Fan-created Entries * Chronicles : A shortened version of Code Lyoko Chronicles (see Code Lyoko Chronicles). * Chronicles Novels : A shortened version of Code Lyoko Chronicles (see Code Lyoko Chronicles). * CL : A common abbreviation for Code Lyoko (see Code Lyoko). * CLC : A common abbreviation for Code Lyoko Chronicles (see Code Lyoko Chronicles). * CLE : A common abbreviation for Code Lyoko Evolution (see Code Lyoko Evolution). * CLFOX : A common abbreviation for Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.. * CLGRTV : A common abbreviation for Code Lyoko: Get Ready To Virtualize. * CLQFI : A common abbreviation for Code Lyoko: Quest For Infinity. * FOX : A shortened version of "CLFOX" (see CLFOX). * GK : A common abbreviation for Garage Kids (see Garage Kids). * GRTV : A shortened version of "CLGRTV" (see CLGRTV). * LE : A common abbreviation for Les Enfants (See Les Enfants). * LW : The singular form of LWs (see LWs). * LWs : A common abbreviation for Lyoko Warriors (See Lyoko Warriors). * Lyoko Warriors : (See the equivalent term in Canon Entries). * QFI : A shortened version of "CLQFI" (see CLQFI). * RTTP : A common abbreviation for "Return to the Past". * TGOTD : An abbreviation for "The Girl of the Dreams". * TL : An abbreviation for "Team Lyoko" (see Team Lyoko). * Team Lyoko : An alternate, less commonly used, non-canon synonym for Lyoko Warriors. Unlike its synonym, this was never a canon term. Category:Code Lyoko Wiki Category:Wiki Category:Code Lyoko